


Of Moria, of Khazad-dum

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Character Study, Cross-cultural, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Moria, Boromir begins to see Gimli's quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Moria, of Khazad-dum

Boromir looked at the dwarf.  _Khazad-dûm_. He saw how Gimli's eyes blazed at that word, how he nearly spat  _the Black Pit_. And of a sudden Boromir realized what he should have seen weeks before: this dwarf was like none he had ever seen.

For Boromir had known dwarves. Tinkers and stone-merchants who peddled their wares throughout Gondor, and ambassadors from Erebor at his coming-of-age. But Gimli son of Glóin was different. A stout companion, to be sure, yet there was something more.

When Gimli spoke those other names --  _Fanuidhol, Nanduhirion_  -- Boromir marvelled. True, his tunic was woven from unembroidered wool, but his helm was well enough made to put even Boromir's to shame. And his father was one of Thorin's Companions, and a counsellor to their king. Why should such a high lord not know the elven tongue?

And in his heart, Boromir pledged his sword to his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on the following quote from "The Ring Goes South", FOTR:
> 
> "Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White, and Fanuidhol the Grey, that we call Zirakzigil and Bundushathûr. There the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."
> 
>  
> 
> The title is adapted from the poem Gimli recites in Dwarrowdelf in "A Journey in the Dark". The pertinent stanza:
> 
> The world is grey, the mountains old,  
> The forge's fire is ashen-cold  
> No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
> The darkness dwells in Durin's halls  
> The shadow lies upon his tomb  
> In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
> But still the sunken stars appear  
> In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
> There lies his crown in water deep,  
> Till Durin wakes again from sleep.


End file.
